I needed him, I needed you Where were you?
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: What would have happened if Leon didn't stop what was happening to Elliot in that alleyway? What if Mr. Robot left Elliot to fend for himself? What will Leon find in that alleyway? If you would like me to continue this story about the aftermath or anything please comment and let me know because if not then it'll probably stay a one shot story. Rape/Non-con elements.
1. First Attack

Elliot is walking down the hallway minding his own business when suddenly he is grabbed by the same group of skin heads that confronted him earlier. Elliot is pushed against a fence surrounded by four guys. The leader, Kevin, has his hands on Elliot's shoulders.

"I heard you got a problem." Kevin says. "You know what else your problem is? Too much courage. Just like your nigger friend. People might tell you it's a good thing but it ain't always. It makes you have errors in judgement." Elliot strains against the bigger man. "But I'm gonna do you a solid. I'm gonna fix that courage problem of yours." Kevin strikes Elliot in the face four times. Elliot strains again trying to get away from another beating. "Okay." The man with the white shirt, Hammerhead, turns Elliot around. Elliot's face now against the fence. "We should break that little soul of yours, homey." Kevin says as Hammerhead pulls Elliot's hair, Elliot can hear Hammerhead unbuckling his belt. "You could've avoided this if you'd just given me my money. Think about that. Think about it." Elliot closes his eyes as Hammerhead undoes Elliot's pants pulling them down. Elliot struggles again trying desperately to stop what is going to happen to him. And yet this time, Mr. Robot is nowhere to be found. Hammerhead pulls down Elliot's boxers next, Elliot struggling again.

"Stop that! You say a word, or scream we won't be afraid to beat you again." Hammerhead says, "Understood?" Elliot doesn't say anything frozen in fear; this makes Hammerhead angry as he pulls Elliot's hair hard. "Understood?!"

"Y…yes." Elliot stutters out.

"Good." Hammerhead says.

"Where are you?" Elliot asks, he was expecting Mr. Robot to come to the rescue and save him from this like he did before. "Please, I can't do this alone."

"That's right. I want to hear you beg." Hammerhead says pushing Elliot up against the fence with one hand the other on Elliot's right hip.

"Please, I'm sorry. I…I'll give you the money." Elliot says lying through his teeth.

"Too late for that, homey." Kevin says nodding to Hammerhead who grins. Hammerhead gets close to Elliot's ear.

"I've been watching you since you first came here. I liked you from the start." Hammerhead says as he looks at Elliot. "Yeah. You're gonna be good. I can tell." Elliot groans closing his eyes tightly. Hammerhead chuckles at this taking his chance; he spreads Elliot's cheeks gaining access to his hole. Hammerhead then wets his own dick. Elliot starts to struggle again. "What did I tell you about that?!" Hammerhead yells punching Elliot in the side twice. "You keep doing it, you get more!"

"Please, please, I'll do whatever you want. I can put the site back up." Elliot says trying to use his last bargaining chip.

"You do that, they come after us. Is that what you want? So we can be out of your way?" Kevin asks. "I don't think so. Do it, Ham. But remember we all get a turn." Hammerhead nods thrusting his dick inside Elliot without preparation obviously wanting this to hurt as much as possible. Elliot screams in pain, Kevin looks back the other group members guarding the entrance. "You go ahead and scream. Nobody is going to save you."

"Yeah, you are so good." Hammerhead says licking his lips pulling Elliot's hair. "How does this feel? Huh?" Hammerhead asks as he thrusts his dick harder and harder.

 _You don't have to watch anymore. You get what happened right? I won't put you through anymore of this. Where were you? Where was Mr. Robot? Why couldn't he protect me from this like he protected me before? I needed him, I needed you._

Leon walks into the alleyway seeing Elliot sitting on the ground, pants and boxers around his ankles, knees to his chest. "Fuck. Yo, cuz! Cuz!" Leon yells running up to Elliot, Elliot not answering. Leon checked Elliot over noticing the blood on Elliot's thighs and pooling underneath him. "Yo, Elliot. Elliot!" Elliot's eyes glossed over, not responding as if his body and mind had shut down. 


	2. Second Attack

**I know I said that I would only do the aftermath if you all wanted it but I got sucked into doing another attack. If you guys haven't seen Season 2 Episode 7, just know that there are spoilers ahead so enter at your own risk. If you guys did not know Rami Malek just won the Emmy for Best Lead Actor in a Drama Series. I'm so proud of him he deserves it! See end for notes-**

Leon is sitting in the jail hospital at Elliot's bedside.

"I'll leave you two alone." The nurse says leaving the room.

"Thanks." Leon says. "Come on, Elliot, cuz, talk to me. They ain't gonna touch you again. Not ever. Just tell me who did it."

"They'll come back and do it again. They said so. They said if I told anyone, they would do it again." Elliot says.

"I swear to you, they ain't touching you again." Leon says, "But you got to tell me who did it, cuz."

"Why do you even care? I'm a nobody. Just a guy that's good with computers." Elliot says.

"Fuck that, man. You are more than that and you know it." Leon says, "We are friends, cuz. Always."

"Those guys are not going to stop. The one…Hammerhead, he said he liked me. He could get used to doing it." Elliot says gulping squirming on the bed.

"So it was those fucking skinhead bastards?" Leon asks.

"Leon, you can't tell anyone. They run this place. They might be prisoners but Ray cut them in on a deal." Elliot says.

"So what? I'm just supposed to sit here and do nothing? While those stupid motherfucking skinheads walk around after what they did to you?" Leon says voice full of anger.

"Please, you can't do anything." Elliot says, "They have friends, guards, other prisoners."

"How many?" Leon asks.

"What?" Elliot asks.

"How many of them raped you?" Leon asks, Elliot tensing at the word. "How many, man?"

"Three." Elliot says.

"That's why there was so much blood." Leon says. He punches the bed making Elliot jump. "Shit, sorry, man. You alright?"

"Not really." Elliot says. Leon nods.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No." Elliot says.

"Hey, man, you can talk to me, if you need to." Leon says laying his hand on Elliot's shoulder. Elliot tries hard to compose himself and yet the tears still come. He feels Leon pulling him into an embrace and Elliot doesn't protest. "Those guys are going to pay." Leon says holding Elliot close. The nurse comes in smiling at Leon.

"You can stay here for the night if you'd like." The nurse says. "No warden to make us play by the rules." Leon smiles at her as she lays down some blankets on the bed. Leon held Elliot for as long as Elliot needed him to. Then they chatted about Seinfeld and other stupid stuff. Elliot wasn't able to leave the hospital for three days and every day and night Leon was there with him. On the third night the nurse asked Leon to leave saying she was getting orders from the interim warden, none other than the guard who was Ray's right hand man. It was dark and Elliot was asleep. The door to the hospital room opens, Lone Star, the interim warden comes in, Hammerhead following after him. Lone Star slams the hospital room door behind him. Elliot stirs awake his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"Man, I thought you'd be out by now. We really did a number on you huh?" Hammerhead says. Elliot sits up surprised. "I told you I'd be back didn't I?"

"Hey!" Elliot starts to yell, Hammerhead covering Elliot's mouth.

"The nurse is out helping someone. So it's just you and me. Oh and him." Hammerhead gestures to Lone Star, "But he'll let me do anything I want. We are friends. Just like how Ray and I were friends." Hammerhead says. "We are going to have so much fun. Now if I remove my hand are you going to behave?" Elliot nods, Hammerhead removing his hand from over Elliot's mouth. "Good boy."

"Where are your friends?" Elliot asks.

"They weren't as in love with you as I am. You see, they do it to have power over you. Me on the other hand, I enjoy it. After all, we all have needs." Hammerhead says. "Now, you do what I say, you get out of this relatively unharmed. You don't, I give you a beating and a little something more." Hammerhead says touching Elliot's dick. Elliot whimpers moving away from Hammerhead. "Now, now don't do that." Hammerhead says grabbing Elliot's chin. Hammerhead grins pulling down his pants and boxers. "You are going to suck my dick. No biting, and do not resist. You do that I will be forced to punish you. I know you don't want that."

"Why are you doing this?" Elliot asks moving further away from his attacker.

"Because I like you. And because I can." Hammerhead says. Hammerhead growls putting his hands underneath Elliot's armpits lifting him up off the bed onto the hard floor. "Kneel." Elliot does as he's told, Hammerhead's dick directly in front of his face. Elliot closes his eyes.

"Do what he says, Elliot. Do not give him another reason to do what he did before. We can face this. We can deal with this." Mr. Robot says sitting on the bed.

"Why should I listen to you? After you left me? I needed you!" Elliot yells looking back at Mr. Robot.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" Hammerhead asks turning Elliot's face towards him again.

"Nobody. It doesn't matter." Elliot says. Hammerhead laughs leaning down kissing Elliot hard on the mouth, Elliot starts to protest, Hammerhead using this to slip his tongue into Elliot's mouth.

"Have you ever kissed someone like that? Huh lover boy?" Hammerhead asks. Elliot looks away not wanting to think of Sheila. "I'll take that as a yes. But I bet you've never tasted cock before." Hammerhead strokes Elliot's chin. "I'll be your first. Probably not your last though. After I get done with you, someone else will take over. That's the vicious cycle in here. Now, I talked to my friend here and he said he would make sure you stayed here for your entire sentence. So me and you, we got time." Hammerhead says, "Hell, maybe you'll even start enjoying it."

"I don't think so you punk ass bitch." Mr. Robot says. "Do not give into this man. Just…just do what he says but we don't have to fear him Elliot." Hammerhead grins pulling Elliot's face closer to his dick.

"Now suck lover boy." Hammerhead says. Elliot moans not sure of what to do. He didn't want what happened before happen again but the thought of putting _that_ in his mouth makes him gag. "Come on, don't be shy." Hammerhead says gripping Elliot's hair tightly pushing his dick into Elliot's mouth. Mr. Robot now nowhere to be found yet again. Hammerhead pushing his dick deeper into Elliot's mouth. Elliot pulls away, "Don't stop, lover boy. It's feeling so good." Elliot groans when Hammerhead's dick is yet again inside his mouth. Hammerhead's hand on the back of Elliot's head, thrusting his dick faster and faster. Elliot could tell his attacker was about to climax. He closes his eyes not knowing what to expect. Hammerhead moans shooting his load into Elliot's mouth. "Now swallow it. Go on." Hammerhead says seeing Elliot gulp. "Good boy," Hammerhead says, "I'll see you again soon lover boy." Elliot sits down on the ground tears in his eyes.

 _No Mr. Robot again. Nowhere to be found. How can he be here before but not during? When I needed him the most? He couldn't possibly want me to fight back. He said to do what I was told. Why is this happening to me? I have to get out of here somehow, someway. I'm too tired to think._

Elliot drifts off to sleep on the floor right where Hammerhead left him.

I promise that the whole Mr. Robot disappearing will be answered later on. I expect this story to be maybe 6-7 chapters at the most. So stay tuned to see how Leon reacts to Hammerhead's latest attack. Hope you enjoyed this chapter stay tuned for more!  
~Dastiel4ever~


	3. Payback

Leon lost it once he found out what Hammerhead had done. He knocked the food tray off of the table.

"I'm going to fucking kill him for this! I should have been here!" Leon yells. Elliot just shifts nervously on the bed.

"Yeah well he is friends with the warden, maybe you can catch them doing something they shouldn't be." Elliot says.

"Like what?" Leon asks.

"Like rebuilding Ray's site." Elliot says. Leon looks at him curious now. "Come on, you really think they are just going to let this site go? They made money off of it. They'll find another prisoner with computer skills, hell maybe even hire an outside contractor." Elliot says. "But knowing Lonestar he's too stupid to hire an outsider. He doesn't want to waste his money. Got to pay for those cigarettes somehow."

"So what, am I supposed to snitch?" Leon asks.

"Call the feds, you can keep it anonymous and say you suspect that these guys are revamping the site." Elliot says.

"Alright. Fine." Leon says. "I'm still gonna kill that mother fucker. And don't worry I'll make it look like it was a suicide or an accident." Leon says feeling the uneasiness from Elliot. "Okay, I got to go work out how the hell I'm gonna do that. You gettin' out of here today, Cuz. Once you do, come find me. Don't talk to no one."

"Yeah, got it." Elliot says. Once Leon leaves, Mr. Robot appears at the end of the bed. Elliot just scoffs turning his head away from him.

"You left. Again." Elliot says.

"I know and I promise I promise I'll explain all of it after we get out of this jail." Mr. Robot says.

"And why should I trust you?" Elliot yells.

"Because I want what's best for us. And once we are out of here, I will explain it all." Mr. Robot says. Elliot sighs looking into Mr. Robot's eyes. Deep down he knows that Mr. Robot isn't lying, they have a partnership, he helps me and in turn Elliot helps him.

"Fine. But I expect an answer." Elliot says. The nurse comes in smiling.

"You are getting out today. Right now if you'd like. Heard you have a visitor." The nurse says.

"I do?" Elliot says.

"Yeah, cute little lady that comes every week." The nurse says. Elliot thinks on it a minute and then it dawns on him, Krista. He forgot she was coming today. He hoped nobody had told her that he was in the hospital, then he would have to tell her what happened and he wasn't quite ready to do that yet.

"Yeah, I'd like to get out of here." Elliot says simply. The nurse just nods handing Elliot his jumpsuit.

"Just put that on and you are free to go." The nurse says. Elliot nods standing up, stripping himself from the hospital gown. He quickly gets dressed puts the gown on the table and walks out of the hospital wing. Elliot tenses when he sees Lonestar walking towards him. Elliot looks down avoiding him at all cost. As Elliot passes Lonestar grabs Elliot's arm.

"You best not tell anybody what happened last night. Or I will personally make your life a living hell, is that understood?" Lonestar says. Elliot nods, Lonestar lets go. "Good boy. Get out of here." Elliot walks away quickly. There was anger inside Elliot, anger he has never felt before. An anger to punch or even kill that guy. This scared Elliot, he was never a violent person, at least not towards others, more towards himself. He knew he couldn't tell his friend, he didn't know if they'd understand or not. Maybe this was what Mr. Robot was talking about. Elliot walks into the visiting room sitting across from Krista.

"Good news, you got this in the mail today." Krista says handing him the letter. He opens it and within it is a letter stating that because of his help with Ray and the fact that Elliot was a non-violent criminal he was being released earlier than usual. Did Lonestar know about this? Did he have any control over it? This was from the District Attorney, a person much higher up than Lonestar. "You get out tomorrow. This is good don't you think?"

"Yes." Elliot says simply not looking up from the letter afraid if he did, Krista could read his expression and know that something was wrong. "I have to let Leon know." Elliot says.

"Well I hope once you get out, you continue our sessions. I think it's important to keep up with your treatment, don't you?" Krista says.

"Yes. Thank you." Elliot says getting up walking away without another word. She'd forgive him for being rude, she always did. It took Elliot a minute to track down Leon but he was in the corner of the court yard discussing something with a fellow black inmate. They exchanged something; Leon puts what looks like white powder in a small bag into his pocket.

"Yo, Cuz!" Leon yells. Before Elliot could go over to him, Hammerhead cuts him off. Elliot stiffens but that anger he had when he passed Lonestar was bubbling up ever so slowly.

"You tell anyone about our fun last night?" Hammerhead asks. Elliot looks down ignoring the man. Hammerhead takes a handful of Elliot's jumpsuit pulling him towards him so close that Elliot could feel Hammerhead's breathe on his face. "I asked you a question." Leon and the other black inmate came over, Hammerhead lets go of Elliot. "I'm sure we'll get more time together."

"You good, cuz?" Leon asks.

"Yeah." Elliot says.

"I got a plan." Leon says he pulls Elliot over to a corner of the courtyard. "So I already called, but Hammerhead ain't gonna be with Lonestar, Hammerhead isn't an idiot even though he looks like one. So I got some drugs that can straight up kill him. All I got to do is put it in his food at dinner tonight."

"Okay, look, Leon, I have something to tell you." Elliot says.

"Yeah, the letter, I know. Just make sure when you get out, you tell Whiterose I did you good." Leon says as he walks away leaving Elliot confused and in shock.


End file.
